To tylko włosy
by Ginger.66
Summary: Miniaturka napisana pod wpływem chwili. O tym, co znaczy dosłownie oddać się innej osobie.


**To tylko włosy**

Nieco zdenerwowany odrzucił na plecy długie niemal do pasa włosy, podążając za spieszącym się Lupinem. Wizyta u matki Lily nie była niczym przyjemnym, ale oboje wiedzieli, że w ten sposób pomogli przyjaciółce uporać się z tym, że jej matka umiera. Kobieta już od jakiegoś czasu chorowała na raka trzustki i zdawało się, że nie zostało jej już wiele czasu.

Lily starała się być w szpitalu każdego dnia, od kiedy zaczęły się wakacje po szóstym roku, ale dzisiaj pierwszy raz zabrała ze sobą swojego chłopaka – Jamesa, oraz jego przyjaciół – Syriusza i Remusa. Za dwa tygodnie zaczynał się kolejny rok szkolny i chciała, żeby podczas tych ostatnich regularnych wizyt u matki był z nią ktoś, kto choćby uśmiechnie się do niej i odgoni łzy, które same cisnęły się do oczu za każdym razem, gdy spoglądała na kobietę. Widziała, że na początku chłopcy są dość mocno zszokowani realiami mugolskiego szpitala, jednak nie byliby sobą, gdyby po chwili nie przyzwyczaili się i nie zaczęli żartować z jej mamą. Widziała doskonale, że kobiecie to pomaga i jest szczęśliwa z powodu tego, że jej córka ma tak fantastycznych przyjaciół.

Gdy skończył się czas odwiedzin, Syriusz i Remus wyszli pierwsi, dając parze czas na pożegnanie z panią Evans. Postanowili, że wrócą do domu Jamesa i tam poczekają na pozostałą dwójkę. Szli teraz korytarzem, gdzie mieścił się oddział onkologii dziecięcej. Syriusz, jak to Syriusz, nie miał zamiaru nadkładać drogi do wind i iść okrężną drogą, a jako że na korytarzu nie było wiele osób, Remus zgodził się na skrócenie trasy.

Właśnie przechodzili obok jednego z pokoi, gdzie za szklanymi drzwiami znajdowały się dwa łóżka, gdy wyjrzała z niego dziewczynka, na oko dziesięcioletnia i zerknęła na nich ciekawie. Black przeszedł koło niej szybko, jednak jej słowa sprawiły, że zatrzymał się niepewnie.

\- Mamo, widziałaś? Jakie on ma śliczne włosy! – pisnęła dziesięciolatka, a z jej pokoju wyjrzała około trzydziestopięcioletnia kobieta, o bardzo krótko ściętych, płowych włosach i zmęczonym uśmiechu. Syriusz miał ochotę iść dalej, za oddalającym się Remusem, jednak coś mu na to nie pozwoliło. Spojrzał na dziewczynkę i uśmiechnął się niepewnie.

Mała miała na sobie szpitalne ubranie i bezwątpienia była pacjentką. Jej skóra była nieco blada, oczy koloru letniego nieba, a na jej głowie została zawiązana kolorowa apaszka. Spojrzała na niego zauroczonym wzrokiem, jednocześnie wyglądając na nieco niepewną.

\- Mogę dotknąć? – spytała, patrząc na jego włosy. Nie ścinał ich nigdy, na złość rodzicom, którzy zawsze uważali, że prawdziwy arystokrata powinien dobrze wyglądać, nie ważne, że długie włosy dodawały mu pewnego uroku. Miał je do pasa i często lubił spinać czarną wstążką, którą Lupin złośliwie wiązał w słodką kokardkę, gdy tylko Syriusz nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy.

Ukląkł przed dziewczynką i spojrzał na nią zachęcająco. Gdy podeszła i przejechała maleńką dłonią po miękkich pasmach, uśmiechnął się do niej szeroko.

\- Też kiedyś miałam włosy – powiedziała cicho, wplatając delikatnie palce w ciemne kosmki. – Miałam takie jak mama, blond, ale teraz już nie mam. Mama też swoje ścięła, żeby mi nie było przykro. Ale zawsze chciałam mieć takie czarne, jak ty.

Nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć, więc tylko lekko uniósł wargi w uśmiechu. Dziewczynka odsunęła się i westchnęła.

\- Dzięki – powiedziała i szybko czmychnęła do pokoju.

Syriusz podniósł się z klęczek i spojrzał na mamę pacjentki, która patrzyła na niego ze smutkiem.

\- Lucy zachorowała na raka, gdy miała siedem lat. Od trzech lat niemal mieszka w szpitalu, bo niestety póki co jej stan się nie poprawia.

\- Przykro mi – mruknął, spuszczając wzrok na podłogę.

\- Zawsze marzyła o tym, że jak dorośnie to będzie miała piękne włosy i zostanie modelką. Gdy po chemii powypadały jej wszystkie włosy, chcieliśmy jej kupić perukę, ale mówiła, że te wszystkie sztuczne nie są ładne, a te z naturalnych włosów nigdy nie miały tego czegoś, co by jej się sposóbało.

\- Moje włosy się jej spodobały.

\- Nie myślałeś kiedyś… by oddać włosy? – zerknęła na niego z wahaniem. - Żeby zrobić z nich perukę dla dzieci z nowotworem?

\- Nie ja… - spojrzał na nią niepewnie. – Mogę jej oddać włosy?

\- Tak, jeśli tego chcesz.

Black przygryzł lekko wargę, zastanawiając się nad tym, ale gdy tylko spojrzał na dziewczynkę, która w pokoju przeczesywała dłonią włosy lalki, podjął decyzję.

\- Gdzie mógłbym je oddać?

Kobieta spojrzała na niego tak, jakby miała się zaraz rozpłakać.

\- Jeśli chcesz to ci pokarzę.

* * *

Przeczesał dłonią krótkie włosy, które układały się na jego głowę w zawadiacką fryzurę. Z przodu nieco sterczały, a po bokach i z tyłu układały się ładnie, okalając jego twarz. Uśmiechnął się lekko do lustra, a potem do fryzjerki, która wyglądała na dumną z siebie.

\- Gotowe. Jak się podoba?

\- Jest świetnie – wyszczerzył się, po czym zerknął na długie kosmyki włosów, które jakaś kobieta pakowała. Powstanie z nich peruka, specjalnie dla małej Lucy. Westchnął cicho i po raz ostatni podziękował fryzjerce, pożegnał się i wyszedł.

* * *

Wytrzymał tylko tydzień. Nigdy nie należał do osób cierpliwych i mimo że ogólnie na oddział dziecięcy wstęp był raczej utrudniony, udało mu się przemknąć przed pielęgniarką i dotrzeć do pokoju, gdzie leżała Lucy Tollens. Stanął przy szklanych drzwiach i zerknął do pomieszczenia. Naścienne półki wypełnione były różnego rodzaju pluszakami, zabawkami i innymi pierdółkami. Niemal każdy centymetr ściany pokryty był dziecięcymi rysunkami i malunkami, które przedstawiały morze, góry, jakiś ludzików, które wyglądały jak nieco grubsze patyczaki.

Lucy siedziała w łóżku. Kołdra, ubrana w poszewkę przedstawiającą jakąś bajkową księżniczkę, była skopana w nogi posłania, a jednak z mniejszych poduszek leżała na ziemi. W pokoju, oprócz dziewczynki i jej rodziców, siedziała jeszcze inna małolata. Zdawało się, że jest w wieku Lucy i trajkotała z koleżanką jakby ktoś jej za to płacił. Syriusz stał przez chwilę, wpatrując się w pannę Tollens, której okrągłą twarzyczkę okalały czarne włosy, które tydzień temu oddał fryzjerce. Wyglądała kwitnąco. Zdawało się, że ta drobna zmiana w jej życiu sprawiła, że wszystko stało się jakieś lepsze. Miał wrażenie, że nie jest już taka blada, że jej błękitne oczy błyszczą trochę mocniej, a uśmiech jest odrobinę szerszy. I to właśnie wtedy poczuł, że coś się zmienia w jego życiu. Nie było już takim bezsensem, przeciwnie, jego życie poprawiło życie kogoś innego. Pewnego rodzaju duma zalała jego pierś, sprawiając, że przez moment zaparło mu to dech w płucach.

Już miał odwrócić się i odejść, wrócić do przyjaciół, którzy przecież na niego czekali, gdy Lucy podniosła wzrok, który natychmiast padł na jego krótkie włosy. Jej oczy rozszerzyły się, gdy zrozumiała, co chłopak dla niej zrobił. Ze łzami w oczach koloru nieba, podniosła się i podbiegła do niego, rzucając mu się na szyję. Schowała twarz w jego ramieniu, raz za razem powtarzając podziękowanie.

\- Nie ma za co. To tylko włosy – posłał jej półuśmiech, na co ona wyszczerzyła się szeroko.

\- Jak się nazywasz? – spytała szybko, a jej oczy zdawały się przewiercać jego duszę.

\- Syriusz, ale ja już muszę… - przerwał, widząc jak jej tęczówki tracą część niezwykłego blasku. – Choć może jeszcze mam kilka minut – powiedział zamiast tego i zaśmiał cicho, gdy dziewczynka pociągnęła go w głąb pokoju i przedstawiła go swojej koleżance.

* * *

Odwiedzanie Lucy stało się dla niego czymś w rodzaju rytuału. Przychodził codziennie, patrząc, jak jego mała koleżanka zachwyca się jego włosami. Siadał przy jej łóżku, w pokoju zbierały się też inne dzieci z oddziału i zwyczajnie się z nimi bawił. Z ciekawością poznawał mugolską technologię i pozawalał dzieciakom ogrywać się w karty czy inne gry.

Jednak przychodził głównie dla Lucy. Gdy patrzyła na niego pomiędzy czarną grzywką, czuł niezwykłe szczęście i zadowolenie, że to właśnie jemu udało się polepszyć życie i to w tak banalny sposób, jakim było oddanie swoich włosów.

Nawet gdy zaczął się rok szkolny, wymykał się w każdy weekend z zamku, by spotkać się z małą przyjaciółką. Zdawała się promienieć za każdym razem, gdy wchodził do jej pokoju i Syriusz miał wrażenie, że tylko na niego patrzy w ten sposób. Uwielbiał to, że powodował u niej radość samą obecnością i tylko to mógł jej dać.

Była bardzo chora, wiedział o tym. Czasem w trakcie zabawy wzdychała cicho i krzywiła się, gdy nie mogła wykrzesać energii na dalszą rozmowę. Wspierał ją, jak tylko mógł, ponieważ była jego małą przyjaciółeczką i pokochał to, w jaki sposób na niego patrzyła.

Podczas paru miesięcy, gdy wkradał się na oddział, kilka razy przyłapały go pielęgniarki. Za pierwszym kazały mu wyjść, gdyż wstęp miała tylko rodzina, jednak gdy nie dał się spławiać, pozwoliły mu przebywać na oddziale, szczególnie dlatego, że dzieci uwielbiały jego towarzystwo. Był otwarty i zabawny, nie bał się nowych znajomości i potrafił doprowadzić człowieka do łez rozbawienia. Udało mu się to nawet z ponurą przełożoną pielęgniarek i chyba dzięki temu zyskał sobie sprzymierzeńców wśród całego personelu.

* * *

\- Za niedługo święta – szepnęła Lucy, patrząc na kalendarzyk powieszony na ścianie. Syriusz podążył za jej spojrzeniem i skrzywił się lekko, gdy dostrzegł kolejną chemię zaznaczoną na jednym z kwadracików.

\- Tak. Nie mam nawet pomysłu, co mam dać przyjaciołom… A ty co byś chciała?

\- Ja? – zamyśliła się nieco. – Chciałabym spędzić spokojne święta, nic więcej.

Skinął głową i dopiero po chwili ponowił temat.

\- A może coś materialnego? – spojrzał na nią z błyskiem rozbawienia w oczach, na co dziewczynka zaśmiała się cicho.

\- Może kolejnego pluszaka?

Syriusz spojrzał na półkę wypełnioną różnymi pieskami, słonikami, kotkami i różnymi innymi. Nie było tam tylko misiów. Bo misie były zbyt nudne.

\- A gdzie miałabyś go zmieścić?

\- Spałby ze mną – uśmiechnęła się szeroko i wzruszyła ramionami. – No chyba że z pluszakiem kupisz mi jeszcze półkę.

Black parsknął cicho i pokręcił głową z rozbawieniem.

\- Nie wiem, czy mnie na to stać – zaśmiał się, zerkając w jej błyszczące błękitem oczy, które miały tak inny kolor od szarego, jesiennego nieba, rozciągającego się nad światem.

\- Wiesz… Ostatnio pytałam Wiki, co ona chce na święta. Wiesz, co odpowiedziała? Nadzieję. I pomyślałam, że poproszę cię o przysługę.

\- Mnie? Co miałbym zrobić, by dać jej nadzieję?

\- Mógłbyś jeszcze raz ściąć włosy? Już są dość długie. To byłby chyba wspaniały prezent. Od ciebie i ode mnie.

Syriusz uśmiechnął się, przeczesując swoje kudły dłonią. Sięgały ramion, ale jeśli zażyje kilka eliksirów na porost włosów, z pewnością do świąt zdążą urosnąć jeszcze bardziej.

\- Myślę, że da się zrobić.

* * *

Tydzień przed świętami Syriusz ponownie wymknął się z zamku, by dostać się do szpitala. Miał zostać w szkole na ferie świąteczne, a jako że jego przyjaciele byli zajęci sobą, nie powinni zobaczyć jego zniknięcia.

Gdy tylko dotarł na oddział, coś powiedziało mu, że jest inaczej. Dzieciaki wiedziały, że wpada tu w weekendy i zazwyczaj czekały na jego zaraźliwy uśmiech i zabawne żarty. Tego dnia na korytarzu była pustka. Idąc, przebiegał wzrokiem po postaciach namalowanych na ścianach i zdawało mu się, że są jakieś smutniejsze niż zazwyczaj.

Stanął przed szklanymi drzwiami pokoju Lucy, a jego serce zatrzymało się na moment. Była blada, otoczona dziwnymi urządzeniami, które sprawiały tylko, że wydawała się jeszcze drobniejsza niż była w rzeczywistości. Tylko jej otwarte letnie oczy i unosząca się pierś upewniły go, że jeszcze żyje. Wszedł niepewnie do pokoju, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Do jego nozdrzy wdarł się nieistniejący zapach, który zdawał się być odorem śmierci, która czaiła się na dnie oczu dziewczynki. Uśmiechnęła się do niego słabo, więc podszedł bliżej, siadając na brzegu łóżka.

\- Hej – szepnął, dotykając jej chłodnej dłoni.

\- Cześć – wychrypiała.

\- Gdzie twoi rodzice?

\- Poszli się napić kawy. Mama ledwo trzyma się na nogach.

\- Widzę, że z tobą nie jest lepiej – mruknął miękko, gładząc kciukiem jej rękę.

\- Chyba nie – przyznała i westchnęła cicho. – Przyszedłeś, by ściąć włosy?

\- Tak. Pamiętasz, że wspólnie mamy je dać Wiki, prawda?

\- Mięliśmy – poprawiła go łagodnie. Jej ton sprawił, że coś w Syriuszu szarpnęło się w sprzeciwie. Nie był pewny, co, ale stłumił w sobie ten odruch i uśmiechnął się pocieszająco.

\- Jak się czujesz?

\- Nienajgorzej – mruknęła i przecząc samej sobie zamknęła na moment oczy, nabierając siły.

\- Lucy…

\- Dziękuję – szepnęła, zerkając na niego słabo. Widać było, że ta krótka rozmowa wykończyła ją niemal doszczętnie.

\- Za co?

\- Wiesz, za co – uśmiechnęła się lekko i uniosła dłoń, dotykając kosmków swojej peruki.

\- Daj spokój – mruknął. – To tylko włosy.

\- Nie – westchnęła łagodnie. – To coś więcej. Nadzieja, pamiętasz? I namiastka normalności. Kochałam to, że mogę je codziennie czesać i zaplatać w warkocze. Są najlepszym darem, jaki mogłam otrzymać – spojrzała mu prosto w oczy, a chłopak poczuł, jak jego serce drga, a w gardle tworzy się nieprzyjemna gula. – Wiesz, że umieram, prawda? Lekarze powiedzieli to moim rodzicom. A ja nie chcę jeszcze umierać.

\- Nikt nie chce.

\- Nie chodzi o to, że boję się śmierci. Chciałabym przeżyć jeszcze tyle rzeczy, ale w szczególności jedną. Miałam dom, wspaniałą rodzinę, zakochałam się… - rzuciła mu przepraszające spojrzenie. – Marzy mi się jeszcze tylko to jedno. Chciałabym poczuć, jak to jest się całować.

\- Masz dziesięć lat! – wykrzyknął cicho, na co ona uśmiechnęła się z lekką goryczą.

\- I więcej mieć nie będę.

Patrzył na nią przez moment w milczeniu, starając się zapanować nad rosnącym uciskiem w gardle. Pochylił się i delikatnie musnął jej spierzchnięte usta swoimi, przez jedną sekundę, nie dłużej, jednak zdawało się, że przed oczami przeleciało mu całe jego życie. Uśmiechnęła się do niego, gdy wstał.

\- Żegnaj, Lucy – szepnął, a ona pokiwała lekko głową, na której układały się miękko włosy, które kiedyś należały do niego.

\- Żegnaj. Może jeszcze kiedyś się spotkamy. Za jakiś długi czas.

Przytaknął. W milczeniu ruszył do przezroczystych drzwi, za którymi stali rodzice dziewczynki. Pomachał jej jeszcze lekko dłonią i wyszedł. Tollensowie rzucili mu jeszcze pełne wdzięczności spojrzenia, nim ruszył korytarzem, kierując się do salonu fryzjerskiego, gdzie miał oddać przydługie kosmyki włosów. Jednak nie dotarł tam zbyt szybko.

Za każdym krokiem jego gardło ściskało się coraz bardziej, aż nie był w stanie tego wytrzymać. Wszedł do pustej łazienki, przykucnął przy ścianie, ukrył twarz w dłoniach i zaszlochał cicho, wiedząc, że już nigdy więcej nie zobaczy swojej maleńkiej przyjaciółki.

* * *

Lucy umarła dzień przed świętami. Czuł, gdy umarła, gdy jej serduszko przestało bić. Jego własne ścisnęło się wtedy z bólu, jakby cząstka dziewczynki, która miała tam swoje miejsce, została z niego brutalnie wyrwana.

Mimo że bolało, w wigilię poszedł na oddział, gdzie podarował smutnej Wiki perukę, zrobioną z części jego samego. Uśmiechnęła się do niego, dała mu maleńką paczuszkę, jednak gdy poprosiła, by został na chwilę, odmówił i ruszył w powrotną drogę do Hogwartu.

Przechodząc obok pokoju Lucy, zobaczył, jak jej rodzice zdejmują z szafek pluszaki, a ze ścian rysunki, pakując je do niedużych pudełek. Myślał, że ponownie poczuje ukłucie w piersi, jednak wypełniała go tylko pełna rozgoryczenia pustka, która pozostała po jej śmierci.

Na pogrzeb nie poszedł, a przynajmniej na początku miał nie iść. Koniec końców, stanął przez chwilę nad małym kopczykiem ziemi, czując, jak w jego ponownie krótkie włosy wpadają białe płatki śniegu. Z cmentarza wyszedł szybko, gdy przygnębienie było już nieznośne i obiecał, że to była ostania rzecz, jaką dla niej po sobie zostawił. Ostatni uśmiechnięty pluszowy pies, który wkrótce zniknął pod warstwą mokrego puchu,111 otoczony kwiatami, które i tak nie miały rozkwitnąć.

* * *

 **(Nigdy nie byłam na oddziale onkologii i nie do końca wiem, jakie tam panują zasady. Miniaturkę napisałam na poprawę humoru, ale chyba mi nie wyszło ^^''). Jeśli wam się podobało, zostawcie po sobie jakiś ślad ;)**


End file.
